Prends ce qui est à toi !
by Peluchette
Summary: JunHo sauve sans cesse JunSu de tentative d'agression sur lui. La situation à assez durée...  JunSu/JunHo


**Bonsoir, alors j'ai fait ce petit OS parce que j'en avais une soudaine envie et... j'avoue j'ai vraiment honte u_u Je suis horrible de faire ça mais voilà il le fallait. Bon je l'ai pas corrigé parce qu'en fait j'ai trop la flemme de le relire désolé. Par contre si encore une fois il manque de bout de phrase prévenez moi.**

* * *

>La pluie tombait, brouillant encore plus la visibilité dans les sombres ruelles. La nuit s'était installée dans la ville déjà une heure auparavant. La chaleur se mêlait à l'humidité rendant l'atmosphère opressante presque insupportable. Des bruits de coups et de corps qui tombent résonnaient dans une de ces petites rues sales et mal fréquentées. Un jeune homme, la rage au fond des yeux, étaient en train de mettre au tapis tout un groupe de malfrats. Ses cheveux noirs étaient collés sur son front plissé par la colère, ses bras, mis à nu grâce au simple débardeur qu'il portait, ruisselaient de gouttes de pluie. Son pied alla frapper avec force dans l'estomac d'un homme devant lui alors que son poing s'abattait déjà sur le visage d'un autre. Un bruit de mâchoire qui craque se fit entendre suivit d'un cri, puis plus rien. Juste la pluie qui tombe et le souffle hachée du jeune homme brun. Il regarda au sol le nombre de corps étendues, se roulant, se tenant un membre pour essayer de stopper la douleur puis il s retourna et avança jusqu'à un recoin de la ruelle. Plus il approchait et plus il pouvait entendre les sanglots d'une autre personne, il tendit les bras et aussitôt un jeune homme s'y jeta. Il encercla son cou de ses bras et nicha son visage dans le creux de son cou, son visage ruisselant de larmes. Le plus grand referma ses bras puissants autour de la fine taille de l'autre.<p>-Chut.. Tout va bien maintenant.<p>

Il repoussa légèrement l'autre jeune homme et prit ses joues humides entre ses mains. Leur visage étaient très semblable mais l'un était viril et l'autre encore un peu enfantin. Un tête les séparait, rendant l'un géant et l'autre petit. On aurait presque dit le même homme avec des années d'écarts, qui aurait cru que ces deux êtres étaient en réalité des frères jumeaux.

-JunSu, calme toi. Ils ne te feront plus rien.

-Merci.. JunHo.

Sa voix était tremblante. Il avait eu peur, si peur. Ces hommes que son frère avait mis KO avaient tentés d'abuser de lui. Ils lui avaient fait des avances, qu'il avait refusé, alors ils l'avaient entraîné dans cette ruelle. Ils avaient posé leurs mains sur lui, ils lui avaient même donné des coups pour le faire taire. Mais heureusement JunHo n'était jamais bien loin de son frère et l'avait retrouvé à temps. La rage l'avait gagné et il avait du se contrôler pour ne pas tuer ses affreux personnages qui avaient tenté de voler la vertue de son frère. Celle qu'il tenté tant bien que mal de préserver. Il faut dire que Junsu était attirant, que ce soit du côté des femmes comme celui des hommes. Mais il était innocent, si innocent.

-Rentrons..

JunSu hocha la tête, il avait vraiment envie de quitter cet endroit et de s'abriter de la pluie. JunHo le prit par la main et le guida à travers la noirceur de la nuit. Il ne s'arrêta pas une seule fois et ne lâcha pas la main de son cadet. Le paysage défilait autour d'eux, silencieux et froid. Après presque vingt minutes de marche il tournèrent enfin dans une allée qui aboutissait sur une maison. JunHo sortit des clefs de sa poche et ouvrit la porte. La maison était plongée dans le noir, leurs parents étaient partie pour le week-end entier. Ils n'étaient pas souvent là à vrai dire, les laissant livrés à eux mêmes. C'est ainsi que JunHo avait mûri, il avait pris soin de son frère.

-Va te sécher.

JunSu obéit à son frère et se rendit à la salle de bain pour ôter ses vêtements trempés et sécher ses cheveux. JunHo enleva son débardeur mais garda son pantalon noir. Il partit dans la cuisine pour se faire chauffer un peu de thé et préparer un lait chaud pour réchauffer son frère. Il se pinca nerveusement l'arrête du nez, il était épuisé. Epuisé de toute cette rage, épuisé de préserver son frère de tout, épuisé des sentiments qu'il éprouvait, des sentiments bien trop protecteurs. Il emporta les tasses chaudes au salon, toujours torse nu. Il entendit Junsu descendre l'escalier il se tourna et vit son frère seulement vêtu d'un caleçon avec une serviette sur la tête, il détourna le regard.

-Vas th'abiller...

Il était aussi épuisé de lutter contre cette envie qu'il avait de pervertir son frère. Cette envie de lui prendre cette vertue qu'il protégeait tant. Il se battait, se retenait jour après jour. Junsu ne bougea pas.

-Vas t'habiller JunSu.

-Non... JunHo regarde moi !

Le plus vieux ne fit rien, il ne regarda pas son frère, il ne voulait pas. JunSu haussa le ton en avançant vers son jumeau.

-JunHo ! Regarde moi !

Le grand brun consentit enfin à se tourner vers son frère.

-Prends ce qui t'appartient JunHo. Prends le avant qu'un autre ne le fasse.

-JunSu... Tu es fou...

-Ne plaisante pas avec moi, je te connais mieux que n'importe qui. Je sais que c'est ce que tu veux. Alors JunHo fais moi l'amour... Fais le avant un autre. Je sais que tu me protèges parce qu'au fond tu en as envie.

JunHo ferma les yeux. Il ne devait certes pas céder, pas maintenant, pas après s'être si longtemps retenu. Mais JunSu insista, il poussa son frère sur le sofa et grimpa sur ses genoux.

-JunHo... JunHo fais moi l'amour.., susurra-t-il.

Le grand brun se sentait proche de craquer, il gardait les yeux fermés, tentant de penser à autre chose, de faire abstraction.

-Ne laisse pas un autre le faire avant toi JunHo, continua JunSu.

Non, Junho ne voulait vraiment pas qu'un autre homme que lui touche son frère. Cette idée faisait naître en lui la haine et la colère. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et plaqua JunSu contre les coussins du canapé le faisant sursauter. Son visage se stoppa à quelques centimètres de celui de son frère.

-JunSu, si jamais tu as peur, si tu hésites, si tu as mal ou si tu change d'avis tu me stoppes immédiatement. Tu me repousses, c'est clair ?

Il hocha doucement la tête puis JunHo se baissa. Leurs lèvres se frolèrent d'abord puis le contact se fit plus accentué. Leurs langues se cherchèrent et se mêlèrent avec passion. Les hanches du grand brun allèrent rencontrer celles du plus jeune qui grogna faiblement. Il avait pris sa décision, il n'arrêterait pas son frère, bien sur il avait peur et il savait qu'il aurait mal mais il ne l'arrêterait pas. Ses mains passèrent dans le dos musclé de son jumeau, caressant la peau encore un peu humide, puis elles redescendirent et passèrent entre leur deux corps pour déboutonner son pantalon.

-Tes mains tremblent 'Su... Laisse moi faire.

JunHo défit lui même les bouttons de son pantalon, ce que JunSu n'avait pu faire tant ses mains tremblaient. Il baissa le pantalon et tout deux furent en boxer. Ses lèvres partirent se perdre dans le cou du plus jeune, embrassant, léchant et mordillant la peau. De petits sons incontrôlés sortaient de la gorge de JunSu qui fondait sous les caresses de son jumeau.

-Tu es sûr de toi 'Su, souffla JunHo contre sa peau.

-Ou..Oui.

JunHo fit glisser ses mains contre les flancs de son frère et s'arrêta sur l'élastique de son boxer. Ses lèvres descendirent jusqu'à l'un de ses tétons qu'il commença à maltraiter avec ses dents. JunSu lâcha de petits cris, d'abord de surprise puis de satisfaction. Les mains de JunHo descendirent encore un peu et l'une d'elles se posa sur l'entre-jambe à demi-dur de son frère. JunSu réclama à son frère un autre baiser, et celui-ci accéda rapidement à sa requête. JunSu en voulait toujours plus.

-Encore... JunHo embrasse moi encore...

JunHo sourit et embrassa de nouveau son frère, cette fois ses mains se mirent en action. Il baissa d'un coup sec le caleçon de son jumeau. JunSu rejeta la tête en arrière en gémissant. Le tissu avait durement frotté sur son membre gorgé de plaisir.

-Dépêche toi... J'en ai envie, susurra-t-il.

JunHo put ressentir l'impatience dans la vois de son frère, et à vrai dire lui aussi en avait terriblement envie. Il lécha deux de ses doigts, les humidifiants rapidement. JunSu releva ses jambes, les écartant un peu plus.

-JunSu... Il faut que tu te détendes d'accord.

Il hocha de nouveau la tête et souffla un coup. JunHo fit lentement entrer un premier doigt en lui, c'était une sensation bizarre. Ce doigt bougea entre ses chaires, les détendant un peu. Son souffle était haché et il se coupa lorsqu'un deuxième doigt fit son entrée. Une petite douleur se fit sentir mais rien de bien grave, surtout que peu après une étrange chaleur envahit son bas ventre et le creux de ses reins. JunHo faisait bouger stratégiquement ses doigts pour préparer au mieux son frère, même s'il savait qu'il allait tout de même souffrir.

-Tu te sens prêt ?

Junsu plongea son regard dans celui de son jumeau.

-Oui. Fais le JunHo.

Le grand brun retira ses doigts et enleva rapidement son caleçon, dévoilant son pénis dressé. Il s'installa meiux entre les cuisses de JunSu et une fois être sur de ce qu'il faisait il commença à le pénétrer lentement. Le plus jeune ne put retenir un cri et des larmes de perler au coin de ses yeux. Il n'avait jamais ressentie de douleur similaire auparavant. C'était comme être déchiré de l'intérieur, le sexe de son frère semblait déchirer ses entrailles. Cependant il appuya contre le bassin de son frère pour qu'il entre plus rapidement en lui. Une fois rentré jusqu'à la garde, JunHo stoppa tout mouvement. Il regarda son frère inquiet.

-'Su... tu vas bien ?

-Oui... Ca fait mal JunHo mais... Je suis heureux parce que c'est toi.

JunHo ne put empêcher un sourire de naître sur son visage. Son frère était adorable malgré la souffrance. De son côté il luttait pour ne pas bouger, JunSu était chaud et étroit, et dieu que c'était bon. Mais il devait se retenir pour ne pas blesser son frère. Pendant quelques minutes il lui murmura des mots appaisant pour faire passer la douleur.

-JunHo... Bouges..

Le grand brun fit un premier mouvement qui ranima la douleur chez JunSu, puis il enchaîna avec un lent va et vient. JunSu sentit la même chaleur qu'avant s'insonuer en lui. Une chaleur agréable qui mêlait à la douleur était plaisante, même très plaisante. Il commença à soupirer fortement, gémir et demander plus à son frère. Junho accéléra le rythme de ses coups de buttoir.

-Hmm... JunHo.. Plus..

JunSu n'arrivait plus à parler correctement, il sombrait peu à peu dans le plaisir. JunHo approfondit ses mouvements, et passa ses mains sur le corps tremblant de plaisir de son frère. Soudainement JunSu se cambra et hurla presque, JunHo avait touché se point si sensible chez un homme. Le plus jeune en redemanda, il voulait encore ressentir cette sensation plus exquise. Les coups de reins s'enchaînaient encore et encore, inlassablement.

-Touche moi encore JunHo..., supplia presque JunSu.

Le grand brun passa ses mains sur le corps en dessous de lui. Il attrapa la virilité de son frère et commença à le masturber tout en le pilonnant toujours aussi rapidement. JunSu était au comble de l'extase, l'orgasme se rapprochait, violent et puissant. Il trembla, ses muscles se contractèrent tous en même temps et dans un cri il se relâcha dans la main de son frère. JunHo n'arrêta pas ses coups de reins, lui aussi se sentait proche de la fin, l'étau s'étant resserer autour de lui. Il donna encore quelques coups avant de jouir dans l'intimité chaude de son jumeau. Il retomba mollement sur le corps de son frère. Ils étaient tout deux essoufflés et collant de transpiration.

-Merci, murmura JunSu.

JunHo embrassa la tempe de son frère puis se releva brusquement. Il souleva le corps sans force de JunSu et le monta jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il le posa dans la douche et alluma le jet d'eau chaude sur eux. Il le regarda un instant, ils ne parlaient pas ni l'un, ni l'autre mais ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Des fois les mots ne servaient à rien entre eux, un regard suffisait. Alors ils ne dirent rien, se contentant de rester sous la douche se frôlant de temps à autre, l'un touchant le visage de l'autre. Echangeant même quelques baisers. Junsu était heureux que sa première fois fut pour JunHo. De son côté le grand brun s'en voulait un peu d'avoir sali son frère. Il ne regrettait pas, non au contraire, mais il avait tant lutter pour protéger son frère, maintenant c'était comme si il avait fait tout ça pour rien...

-Tu t'en veux n'est-ce pas ?

JunHo baissa la tête. JunSu voyait toujours tout..

-Moi je ne t'en veux pas. Alors ne t'en veux pas non plus s'il te plait. Je te suis reconnaissant.

JunSu attrapa le visage de son frère entre ses mains et déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres, tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas s'en vouloir. Il savait que ce qu'ils avaient fait n'était pas moral parce qu'ils étaient frères mais où est le mal à faire l'amour avec la personnes qu'on aime le plus au monde ?

-Merci JunSu... Merci.

Il enlaça son frère, le serrant contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, profitant l'un de l'autre un maximum. Parce qu'au fond ils savaient bien qu'un jour ils allaient être séparés et qu'ils ne pourraient pas avoir se genre de relation toute leur vie. C'était aussi fort que temporaire alors autant en profiter. 


End file.
